1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crib and, more particularly, to a crib equipped with a reversible changing table. Specifically, the changing table can be attached to or detached from a crib frame of the crib easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The structure of a current crib mainly comprises a crib frame and a cover, wherein the crib frame is used for supporting the crib and the cover is disposed on the crib frame for protection purpose. Accordingly, the crib can provide a comfortable sleeping or activity space for a baby. In general, the crib frame essentially consists of metal tubes and plastic members for connecting the metal tubes and the cover is usually made of fabric. Furthermore, in order to satisfy various requirements of consumers on the crib, there are usually a lot of additional accessories installed on the crib, such as a sleeping apparatus, a changing table, and so on.
However, the sleeping apparatus, which provides space for the baby to rest, and the changing table, which is used for diapering the baby, are arranged side by side on the crib frame of the current crib. The aforesaid arrangement occupies more space of the crib such that the space of the crib cannot be used efficiently. Moreover, the sleeping apparatus and the changing table are installed on the crib through other components such that the structure of the crib becomes more complicated due to the components.
Still further, a bracket of the changing table of the current crib is usually made of one single metal tube, i.e. the volume of the bracket is fixed. However, the volume of the bracket is usually larger than others such that the bracket of the changing table has to be packaged with much more package materials. Consequently, the volume of the bracket after package will get large and it is inconvenient for packaging and transporting the changing table.